Wall-mounted storage units, such as cabinets and shelving, are utilized in many houses or other buildings as a way to organize items and to make better and/or more efficient use of available floor space by removing such items from the or other floor-based storage units. In some arrangements, wall-based storage units can be mounted in close proximity to other fixtures, installations and/or furnishings, such as counters, tables, bookcases, washer-dryer combinations, and the like. Typically, in such cases, the wall-mounted storage unit will be positioned at a height that accommodates the floor-based structure(s) and which provides sufficient clearance that different intended uses of these various floor-based structure(s) may be made.
Depending on the height and/or size of the floor-based structure, the wall-mounted storage units may be positioned at a height that is comparable to, or which even exceeds, the average height of a person. Consequently, depending on the height of the person, gaining access to all parts of the wall-mounted storage unit may pose some difficulty. For example, it is common to be able to reach lower areas of a cabinet or shelf without any physical aids, such as chairs or stools, but to require the use of such aids when attempting to access higher areas. Difficulty in accessing all areas of the storage units without the use of physical aides can limit their functionality.
For able-bodied persons, use of a physical aid to access the higher parts of a wall-mounted storage unit may not pose any risk or present much inconvenience. However, not all persons have the same physical attributes. Some people are shorter in stature; others have physical limitations whether due to age, medical condition, or for any other reason. Standing on a physical aid to reach the upper areas of a wall-mounted storage unit may therefore not be desirable or even possible for some.